Deeper Than Friendship
by SilentVisionary
Summary: I have always been a romantic but never have I thought I would be placed in this situation. Between the guy that I like and the guy who I have known ever since I was a child, I do not know who I would choose. Follow me in my adventure as I follow my dream to be an accountant and fall in love with the mostly unlikely person. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there! This is SilentVisionary. I actually had a sudden idea to make this fic. Honestly speaking, I have a bit of a dilemma right now. And somehow this seems to be the best outlet. I'll try my best to update as fast as I could! And I'll try to finish it too! Hopefully. :) Please support my this fic. It is "somehow" base on my life._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: At First Glance**

It was a fine autumn's day at Gakuen Alice. I could see excited students fill the different corners of the school grounds as I walk down the corridors. Some students are already in the classroom, others where outside the corridors chatting with their friends and some more are even outside fooling about.

I clutched my bag tighter as I sense some students glance my way. It has always made me feel uneasy whenever I am surrounded by people that I do not know. It took me a while to finally get to my destination and I unintentionally let out a sigh of relief. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my courage and knocked on the door twice before entering the room.

"I'm sorry I was late," I said uneasily once I was inside.

"Mikan," I heard the ever so familiar voice of my uncle. "You know there's nothing to be nervous about."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "It's a new school. I mean it's the school that you own and I know it's very prestigious and... I don't know if I could do it. I mean I'm kind of smart but not that smart…" I was then interrupted by my uncle's chuckle and I look up. "Was I babbling again?"

"You always do that when you're nervous," he said in reply. "You'll do just fine after all you went to one of the finest universities in America."

"But everything is new here uncle," I stated simply which made him sigh.

"Anyway, here's your schedule," he said finally after a while as he handed the paper to me. "There's also a map there in case you're lost."

I looked down at my schedule and then at the map before returning my gaze to my uncle. I let a small smile escape my lips. In the distance, I could hear the bell ring signaling for the start of classes. "I better get going then," I said. "Wish me luck uncle Kazumi."

My uncle smiled at me. "You'll just do fine. I promised both your parents I'll take care of you while you're under my wing," he said. I nodded in reply before giving him a kiss and then heading out to my classes.

Once outside my uncle's office, I looked at my schedule once more to check my designated classroom. It was a few minutes later that I found myself in front of the room. I let myself take a glance inside and let out a sigh of relief. It was a complete ruckus and the professor it seems like it was late. I prefer it this way, since it would be easy for me to sneak inside without anyone noticing me.

Cautiously, I maneuvered my way inside and silently made my way to the back of the class. I saw a free seat beside the window and decided to take it. I let a small smile escape my lips and mentally congratulated myself for being unnoticed.

I took this chance to take in the classroom's atmosphere. Of course everyone seems to know each other. School has already started for a month or so and it's the third year of college. I frowned at that. It would be difficult for me to make friends at this point.

'Why was it again did her parents suddenly decided to go back to Japan after all these years?' I found myself thinking. 'I would have been perfectly okay if they had let her stay behind in America. But no, they would not listen to her. She found herself instead packing alongside them and transferred to her uncle's school.'

I was then dragged back from my thoughts when I felt someone looking at me. I felt myself blush as I slowly shifted my gaze to my side. My eyes widened as my eyes landed on the most beautiful red orbs that I have ever seen and I thought I forgot to breath.

There on the other side of the classroom sat a raven haired boy. He was handsome and instantly I felt my blush deepen and my heart skip a beat. He was unlike the boys I have seen in my entire life. There was a different air about it. And as much as I want to look away, I could not move.

It felt like eternity has passed as we continued to stare at each other which was only broken when a sudden scrambling then silence ensued. Reluctantly, I shifted my gaze to our surroundings. Unlike the mess that the room was a while ago, everything was in order and everyone was seated properly. And I noticed that our professor for the period finally decided to show up and before I knew it classes were starting.

After that, the day passes by like a blur. I didn't know how I managed to survive my first day and somehow manage to befriend some of my classmates. But the one thing I do know is that in every class, he was also there. The handsome raven haired guy with the most alluring crimson eyes that managed to grab my attention and can make my heart beat fast just by staring at him was my classmate.

* * *

 _ **And that is it for the first chapter. (I'm kinda winging this fic so. It might be a while till I publish the next one.)**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV! Thank you very much.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Woah. I never really thought this would catch some people's interest! But anyway! Thanks for the reviews guys! And since I am still free. Classes seemed to be suspended. And I'm still not busy. Here's another chapter for you guys to read! Hope you guys would like it! I know it's not much since I just wrote it last night. Plus I don't really know how this story would go.**_

 _ **Anyway special thanks to:**_

 _ **Anilissa**_

 _ **Kimcub110**_

 _ **newroz**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Small Talk**

It took me a week to get used to how things are in Gakuen Alice. Thankfully my new found friends helped me a lot with it. There wasn't really much difference with how the system was in America and in Japan. And it seemed like even students here are as stiff and uptight as it was back in America. Or maybe it was just because they are both prestigious schools?

The upside would probably be the people or at least the ones I happen to interact with are more friendly and welcoming. But all in all, it wasn't that much of a waste in moving here. And I'm even starting to think that my parents were right. It was much better and I find myself smiling more these days and talking to people more rather than stuffing myself with a book and getting lost within its pages.

It was early morning and I was on my way to my first period class for the day. There weren't a lot of people yet since I found myself going to school earlier than usual. And as expected, when I entered the classroom I was the first one there. It made me smile brighter.

I made my way to my usual seat at the back of the classroom by the window and let myself be lost in my own thoughts. It was all innocent thoughts at first. It drifted from that movie I watched last night to the last book I read and then… to my shock to that crimson eyed guy whom I came to know as Natsume Hyuuga.

And as if on cue, I heard the door open. Curiously, I shifted my gaze to it and instantly found myself blushing a bit. There he was as handsome as the first day I have seen him. "Morning," I found myself saying before I could stop myself. My eyes widened a bit and my blush deepened. After all it was the first time I initiated to talk to him.

In turn, he looked at me for a while one of his eyebrows rose before nodding his head once. "Morning," I heard him reply.

For a few seconds I watched him go to his seat amazed beyond belief. In the week that I have been in Gakuen Alice, I have found out that he was pursuing the same career that I am pursuing. We are both dreaming to be accountants. It was the same reason why he is my classmate in most of my classes. In addition to that I have noticed that he mostly talks to the guys in the classroom. It was rare for him to talk to the girls. And somehow, hearing him greet me back made my heart beat faster.

I didn't know I was staring for quite some time now until he cleared his throat and once more raised an eyebrow. "Is there something on my face?" he asked and I noticed that his voice has a sexy, husky ring to it.

"U-uh," I found myself saying before clearing my throat. I was totally aware that I was embarrassing myself. "Sorry."

I shifted my gaze to the front just to hide my embarrassment from him. It was nerve wrecking. It's not like I haven't talked to any boys. Don't get me wrong. I have friends that are boys but somehow when it comes to him I don't know what happens inside my head.

I glanced at the clock in the classroom just to distract myself from his presence. There's still 30 minutes before classes start. In my head I was already saying a silent prayer that some of our classmates would finally arrive just to break the awkward air. But it seemed like no one would arrive for a few more minutes.

Finally, the awkwardness was too much for me. I mastered my courage and chance a glance towards him. He was busy with his phone probably playing a game or something. I cleared my throat loudly and he looked up. "Er…" I said. "Do you think there's going to be a recitation again like last time?" I mentally kicked myself. That was the lamest thing to ask.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Probably yes," he said at last. "Although I'm hoping I won't get called."

"Why is that?" I asked him curiously.

"Wasn't able to study today's lesson," he replied in a matter of fact tone which I could not help but let out a giggle. He raised his eyebrows in question. And I blushed once more from embarrassment.

"You look like you're the kind of guy who studies is all," I said in shaky embarrassed tone.

He let out a smirk which caught me off-guard. Wow. He was really handsome. And at that moment I could not help but admit to myself that I might have a small crush on him. "That just proves to one doesn't it?" he said and I tilted my head to the side in question. His smirk grew. "Never judge a book by its cover."

Once more I found myself letting a giggle out. "Hmmm. You're right," I said. "I'm Mikan by the way. Mikan Sakura."

"I know," his silky voice replied which made my heart skip a beat. " I'm Natsume Hyuuga." _'He knows,'_ I repeated inside my head. Was he paying attention to me? Is he showing the same interest as I have on him?

And the next thing I know after our formal introduction with each other is that we were talking about almost anything and everything. I never really imagined when I woke up that day that we would end up in this. We were just enjoying each other's company. Well, I don't know about him but I was surely enjoying his. And he was such a fun person to talk to albeit his seemingly cold demeanour.

Our conversation was then cut when the door once more opened. This time two of our classmates appeared. One of them was one of his friends. He has a sandy blond hair and he greeted Natsume in a jolly manner. I knew our time was up. I looked back at him and was a bit taken a back when he too was looking at me. I smiled slightly before I once more returned to viewing the scenery outside. Slowly, the room was then filled with our classmates. And before I knew it the bell signaling the start of the class rang.

* * *

 **So... that's it for the 2nd chapter. Well. I know it's all over the place right now. I'll try my best to write something interesting. Anyway, hope you enjooy it mah friends!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi there! This is the third chapter. Hope you guys would enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lunch Surprises**

It was in the middle of the class before lunch when I received a text from my friend Anna. 'I'm so sorry but Nonoko and I can't join you guys for lunch today. There's this project that we need to take care off. We'll make it up for another time,' read the message. I felt a slight frown escape my lips but shrug it off. 'Nah. It's all cool. See you around tho,' I replied before shutting my phone.

Anna and Nonoko are twin sisters. They are both studying to be chefs. Truth be told, I was quite shocked to know that their majoring in cooking since I met and befriended them in one of my business classes. As I got to know them, they confided in me that their passion is cooking and that they were only taking business classes because they want to someday run their own restaurant.

They were really commendable in that aspect. And honestly, seeing them together makes me wish I have a sibling. Their relationship together is so great. In addition to that, both of them know what they want.

Now don't get me wrong. Being an accountant is really my dream. But sometimes when the going gets tough, I always find myself questioning my choice. The idea that what if I choose journalism instead comes to mind. But more often than not, I always find myself moving forward to the path that I choose.

And so, when the bell rang signaling for lunch time, as usual I was the first one out of the classroom. I made my way to one of the classrooms where I decided to wait for Hotaru, another person I befriended. I sneaked a glance inside their room as I did. It seems like their professor is holding them back for a few minutes. I let out a sigh but decided to wait none the less.

Hotaru among our other friends was my closest. A few days in and we were already connecting like we were the best of friends. She wasn't really the warm welcoming person unlike the others. There's just this cold allure with her. But I know that she's kind and funny. She's actually engineering major but somehow or the other ended up taking some law classes. Personally I think she was just interested. And that was how we met, in one of my law class.

There I was minding my own business, checking my phone as I wait when my eye caught a blur of black and the next thing I know I was being hugged. I looked up shocked at first but it then turned into a smile. "Sumire," I said.

Sumire, just like me, is an accounting major student. We were classmates in most of our classes thus she was the first one I have befriended with my group of friends. "I went by your class but you weren't there already," she said.

I smiled sheepishly. "I immediately went here. I'm waiting for Hotaru," I said.

"That's not fair," she said with a pout which made me giggle. She was about to say something but stopped in the middle and without a warning was blushing like crazy. I tilted my head to the side confused. I was about to tease her when something caught my eye. Raven hair and crimson eyes. It was him.

I turned my gaze to Natsume then back to Sumire and then it clicked. Don't tell me? She likes him? I shook my head slightly and returned my gaze to Natsume which was a wrong move since when I looked at him he was also looking at me. I instantly felt myself blushing a bit.

Natsume and his friends passed by us and I heard Sumire let out a sigh. Quickly, I composed myself and turned my attention instead to the blonde beside me. "Looks like someone has a crush," I said in a teasing tone.

Sumire's blush deepened. "I-I-I do not have!" she said and before I knew it she was storming away.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and a burst of students went out. I found Hotaru and I made my way to her. "Ho-ta-ru," I said and smiled brightly which she returned. "Come on. Let's go have lunch!"

"Ah, lunch. Right," she said but frowned a bit. "I'm sorry Mikan. But I have something to take care of in the club. I'll make it up to you?"

I sighed. What was I to do? Instead of voicing out my complaints I just nodded my head. "Mmmm," I said. Hotaru looked at me and she opened her mouth probably to take back her word. But I shook my head. "It's alright. Make it up for me the next time?" I said with a smile I hope doesn't look forced.

Hotaru examined for a few seconds before giving in and nodding her head. "See you later," she said.

"Yeah, See you," I replied.

I made my way to the cafeteria all alone. A frown escaped my lips. I didn't know how it happened but somehow all of my friends are busy doing one thing or the other. One thing I hated to do was eat alone. I always find that the food tastes awful no matter how delicious it is whenever I eat alone.

But of course there's nothing I can do. So here I am ordering a piece of pizza and juice. I looked around and every seat is already taken by groups. I let out a sigh trying to decide where I was going to sit but before I could make a decision a heard a voice calling my name. "Mikan!" I turned toward the voice and blushed.

There was Natsume with his friends. They have a table for their own. He was waving his arm to get my attention. I didn't know what came to me but I moved towards them. "You eating alone?" he asked.

I nodded my head in reply.

"You could eat with us if you want," he said offering the seat beside him which made me blush.

I looked around at the table. There was also a girl there with blonde hair and pink highlights and 3 other boys. I recognize two of them since I share some classes with them together with Natsume. "Uhm, if it's alright with you," I said.

All of them politely said yes. And I offered a friendly smile in return. "I'm Mikan Sakura," I said once I was seated.

"Ah! That new girl who joined," the sandy blonde haired guy said. " was it last week? I'm Kokoroyomi but you could call me Koko for short."

"I think we share law class together," the blonde with blue eyes who looks like a prince charming that was sitting on Natsume's other side said. "I'm Ruka Nogi."

"I'm Yuu Tobita," the seemingly shy guy with glasses said. "I think it's the first time I saw you."

I nodded my head remembering their names. Then I looked at the girl expecting her to introduce herself but instead she just gave me a look before returning to her food. I was taken aback but just shrugged it off.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't really like new people specially girls sharing table with us. It makes her feel special," Koko said in a teasing manner towards the girl. "She's Luna by the way. Luna Kozumi."

I nodded my head before turning my attention to my food and at the same time the guys returned to their conversation. I nibble

d at my pizza as I noticed that Natsume rarely joined in on the talk. He would make comments every now and then but not too long. It seemed like he was alright with just listening in.

* * *

 ** _So that's it for the third chapter! What did you guys think? Suggestions and creative criticism are very much welcome. :) Anyway, I am not sure when I would be able to update again since I have classes now starting this week. I just want you to know that I'll try my best and write as fast and upload as fast as I possibly can._**

 ** _REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAV_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi there! So here is the fourth chapter! Anyway, I just want to ask you guys if you find my writing too formal... or just plain formal? If a lot of you are bothered by the way I write. Then I'll try to tone down my writing to as informal as I could? I don't know. I'm just kind of bothered a guest told me my writing is formal. Anyways, please enjoy!**_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **Kimcub110**_

 _ **Bird Blu**_

 _ **Lexi1989**_

 _ **and Newroz**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Social Media Surprises**

That night to my astonishment when I was getting ready to sleep, I had the sudden desire to check my social media. I don't normally do it but somehow I got the inkling that something interesting would happen if I did so.

There I was in my pajamas as I grabbed my laptop finding myself logging into Facebook which I do not normally do. There were a few notifications, some messages from my friends and a couple of friend requests. As I normally do whenever I log into Facebook, I checked onto my notifications. It was mostly tagged photos from my parents and others where from my friends back at US saying they were missing me. I smiled a bit at that.

After I have finished checking my notifications, I then moved to my missed messages. There wasn't much really. I replied to the messages before checking my friend requests. There was one from Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko, Ruka, Yuu and… Natsume?! My heart skipped a beat. I responded to theirs.

My heart was still beating fast even after I have accepted Natsume's friend request. It was still beating fast even after I was already scrolling down my timeline minutes later.

I was in the middle of reading an interesting article when I popping sound indicating that there's a new message in my Facebook account. Thinking that it was maybe one of my friends I did not really check right away.

It was only when I finished reading the article did I decided to check the message. To my surprise it was from Natsume. "Hi," it read.

I froze for a moment not sure if what I was seeing was real or was it just my imagination. I stared at the screen for a few seconds before letting my hands hover over the keys. "Hi," I replied with a smiley face. I was aware that my heart was beating loudly against my chest.

And not a second later I saw a reply. "Have you finished that business math homework?"

I frowned a bit. Did he just really just message me to ask me about homework? To say that I was not disappointed would be a lie. I let out a sigh. Of course it would probably be school related. It's not like he would be interested in me. We don't even know each other that well yet. Better yet we don't even know each other that long.

That's right. It's only been a week since I have joined Gakuen Alice. So why am I feeling such things towards this guy? I admit he is handsome and there's this certain allure to him that just makes me want to get to know him. But wasn't just a crush?

I swallowed my frustration and at the same time confusion. "Yes. I already did," I said. "Although, I'm actually not that sure if all my answers are correct though."

"Oh. That's alright. Want to compare answers?"

I let out a sigh not sure if I should decline the offer. In the end I decided to humor him since I figured that it would be rude to say no since he seems to be nice. "Well… if it's alright with you?" I said.

"It's fine with me. Wait. I'll send you my answers and then you send me yours. Deal?" he replied.

"Sounds good," I said before rushing to my study table where my bag was already fixed ready for tomorrow's classes. I quickly grabbed my math book where I placed my homework and my phone to quickly grab a picture. Once I was done, I sent the photo containing my homework to Natsume.

Just like Natsume said. He also sent a picture of his homework. I felt myself blush. Wooah. He has such a nice handwriting for a guy. His work was even clean. Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the homework at hand. I scanned our answers. It was mostly the same except for the last one.

I frowned. This was the only problem in the homework that I was having some serious trouble with. I compared our solutions. We were doing the same thing up to the second step but then there's so difference. My frown deepened. I do not like being wrong and I do not like not knowing if I was the one who got it wrong.

"We got different answers for the last question," I typed in.

"Yeah, I noticed. It's probably because you mistook the equation on the third step," Natsume replied. It was then followed by, "You should have multiplied it by 2 instead of 3."

I looked down on my homework. This time I reread it carefully. My eyes widened in both shock and embarrassment. He was right. I grabbed my pencil case and quickly made the right corrections. This time I was careful with my work. And when I finished, I checked his answer once more. It was now the same as his was.

"My bad, I guess," I replied. "Thanks. It was nice having someone to compare answers with."

Natsume sent a smiley which made me smile. "Yeah, thanks to you too."

Truthfully, I wanted to talk to him some more. But I was already feeling sleepy. I tried to fight the yawn that was threatening to escape. "Anyway, thanks again. I have to sleep now. We still have early classes tomorrow." I typed in. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Good night."

"Yah. See you. Good night to you too." Was his reply.

My smile grew wider. I returned my school stuff back to my bag and fixed my laptop on my study table before closing the lights and lying on my bed ready to sleep. That night I slept peacefully dreaming such wonderful dreams.

* * *

 ** _So that's it for the fourth chapter! What do you guys think? THANKS FOR READING!_**

 ** _.FAV_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello there! So here's the fifth chapter. I hope you guys would like it! Anyway, school is getting busier now. There's a lot of homework and quizzes thrown our way. So please wait patiently for the next chapters and continue supporting Deeper Feelings.**_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **newroz**_

 _ **Lady Stradivari**_

 ** _bukspiks_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Confusions**

I was woken up by the distant sound of an alarm. I groggily opened my eyes, my mind still clouded from sleep, as I turned my alarm clock off. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before last night's events suddenly flashed into my mind. My eyes widened in amazement and disbelief and I felt a sudden rush of my blood settle themselves on my cheeks. _"Was it a dream?"_ I asked myself.

I let out a sigh. I turned on my right side and made a grab for my phone. My heart was pounding real hard while I was opening it and checking out my Messenger application. A sudden wave of happiness and relief flushed through me. I did not dream last night's events. It was all real.

Once the euphoria from it faded, a sudden wave of confusion rushed through me. I might have admitted to myself that I might have a crush on Natsume Hyuuga but does that mean I really like him? Is that even possible? I barely know the guy. Yes, he has the looks and he seems interesting enough but was that enough information for me to like him more than just a silly crush? Then, why am I acting like a love sick puppy over just a few conversations?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, a sat up on my bed and leaned over the bed's headrest. I was deep in thought trying my best to let my emotions settle down. It was all too confusing for me.

A few minutes passed by. My eyes landed on my alarm clock. My hazel eyes widening as I shot out of bed hurrying to the bathroom. If I let myself be absorbed in my own thoughts I would be late for classes.

I barely made it in class. My perfect record on being on time was almost broken but thankfully, I arrived at the classroom a minute before our professor for that period does. I let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't till my third period for that day did I saw him. He was one of the first few people who were in the room. He was handsome as usual with his silky raven hair and unusually alluring red eyes. I let myself secretly observe him as I made my way to my seat.

My heart was beating fast but I tried my best to calm myself down. It was not that hard to divert my attention away from the handsome raven haired guy since a lot of our classmates were going the classroom and a few minutes later our professor arrive.

I found that I could not focus on the lesson at hand. My mind somehow insists to wonder over the raven haired guy a few seats before me. It might have been the fact that he was there in the same room as me that I find it harder to concentrate. My mind keeps on going back to my confused state earlier that morning.

Frustrated, I looked out the window to calm myself down. It was a clear blue sky outside. The weather couldn't be greater. A smile escaped my lips. The scenery feels like the exact opposite of what is in my head and in my heart. _"What does Natsume mean to me?"_ I asked myself consciously.

I shifted my gaze back to the classroom. My eyes lingered on the professor for a few seconds before shifting it towards a few seats in front of me to my right. Hazel brown meets ruby red ones.

I felt myself blush and quickly averted my eyes and the moment I did so, I regreted it. It felt like I was caught doing something I should not have been doing. After my initial embarrassment, it then settled onto me. _"Why was he looking my way?"_ I asked myself and felt my heart flutter at the thought. It felt like I was hoping for something.

Deep in thought, I did not even notice the time. It was dismissal before I know it. I was only brought back to my senses when I heard the scrapping of chairs and when I looked around everyone was leaving. Quickly, I gathered my things.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Natsume. His friends were waiting for him but he seemed reluctant to go. Again, I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt a burst of hope rush through me. But before I could make sense of what I was feeling, Natsume was already before me. "Hey," his silky voice said.

I glanced at him before returning back to stuffing my things inside my bag. "Uhm, hi," I said in reply.

"Want to join us for lunch?" Natsume asked at the same moment that I finished gathering my things.

I stopped momentarily and was perfectly aware that I was blushing. I looked at him wondering if he was serious. "I… uhm… I would love to," I said and although his expression did not seem to change much there was a flicker of relief. Or was it just my imagination? "But… I promised my friends I'll eat with them today."

The two of us remained silent for a few seconds. In truth I was happy when he asked me if I want to join them for lunch but at the same time disappointed that I can't. He didn't show any signs of disappoint but just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, maybe next time then." He said after a while.

I nodded my head. "I'm really sorry," I found myself saying. "I'll make it up to you next time?"

He looked at me and nodded his head before turning back to his friends who were already outside waiting for him. He raised his right arm in a wave before disappearing with his friends leaving me with my heart beating rapidly and my cheeks blushing like crazy. _What just happened?_

* * *

 ** _What do you guys think? I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _.FOLLOW_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi there guys! SilentVisionary here! OMG! I'm so sorry for updating only now. There's been a lot going on lately. School was very much demanding right now. Preliminary Exams just finished. Hopefully I did my best to pass everything. lol._**

 ** _Anyway, here's the 6th Chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Friendships**

I frowned at the book in front of me. It was really frustrating how I am stuck with this specific accounting problem. I would have been fine with it for the most part but this… this just puzzles me. There's just something wrong or difficult with it.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I leaned back on my chair. I closed my eyes in an attempt to collect my thoughts. I was sure I was missing something particular about the problem that's keeping me from getting to the right answer. I let myself relax for a bit knowing that if my frustration gets the better of me, I would never finish.

My thoughts drifted to the accounting principles that we have talked about in and class and those that I have read in books. It then shifted to the accounting formulas that I have memorized throughout my life as an accounting student. I let out a sigh and let my mind wonder over the time I have spent here in the school.

A month has already passed since I have entered Gakuen Alice. I have already adjusted well in the school. It was actually like I have been a student here for so long. It might have something to do with the help of my friends. Really, I was blessed to have such amazing company to help me fit in in this new environment.

I was deep in thought, my eyes were still closed. I could feel sleep slowly trying to coax me in when I felt a hand rest on my forehead. Instantly, my thoughts were cut off and I opened my eyes wide. My hazel eyes met crimson red ones. I let out a small smile. "Hi," I said as quietly as it was allowed in the library.

Natsume nodded his head in reply before silently taking the seat next to me. He got his books out and without any word proceeded in studying. I let myself look at him for a few seconds before shifting my gaze towards my own books.

I can't remember how it all begun. I didn't even notice that I was doing it. But somehow, Natsume and I fell into some sort of easy friendship. We still have our own set of friends but some way or the other we would always be together studying. And it's actually nice to get to know him as more than that "handsome" boy with the crimson eyes in class that every single girl somehow likes.

Well, I'm also quite attracted to him. I have finally accepted, mind you after I tried not to, that I like him… a lot. Although, I try my best not to show it. But my attraction to him, I admit now may run deeper than his good looks and that mysterious air that surrounds him. No, I am not only attracted to him because of those. I have come to know him, albeit in a span of a month. He is more to his charms that I can guarantee.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I instantly turned that way. "You okay?" I heard Natsume quiet voice.

I tilted my head to the side then looked back at my book. "I'm fine," I said. "It's just this problem is giving me a headache."

"Which one?" he asked as he leaned forward to look at the problem that I was referring to.

I instantly blushed as the smell of his cologne reached my nose. He was so close to me. I shifted my book a bit so he read out the problem without any trouble. He grabbed his calculator as he stared down at the problem.

"What do you think?" I asked after a few minutes of silence from him.

I saw him glance at me before looking down at the problem once more. After a while, he leaned down on some scratch paper and begun making a solution. Once he was done, he passed the paper to me and I read it.

My eyes widened in admiration. Hanging out with him at the library made me realize that he was smart. He might not look like he is interested in the lesson when inside the classroom, but apparently he understands the concepts. I smiled and looked at him. "Thanks," I said as I try to understand his solution.

Natsume and I stayed at the library for quite a while after that. We fall into the usual comfortable silence that I have come to associate with him. It was weird really how happy and content I am just with knowing that he is beside me… that he hangs out with me willingly.

I glance down at my watch after a while quite conscious that we have another class. "Natsume," I said in a whisper and I saw him look up from what he was studying. "It's almost time for the next class. Should we go now?"

Natsume too looked down at his watch before nodding his head in answer. I smiled a bit as I gathered my things and stood up. He was already waiting for me. The two of us made our way towards our next class side-by-side.

We were turning the corner of the library towards our building when I saw Sumire, who was one of my friends. She was talking to some students I do not know off. Maybe they were some of her classmates from classes we do not share together. I saw them all stop talking and look at our direction.

I smiled a bit focusing on Sumire and waved my hand in greeting which Sumire returned a bit halfheartedly. It was weird and I suddenly felt awkward. It might have been the fact that Sumire's other friends were looking weirdly at me. But I felt kind of guilty all of a sudden.

Once Natsume and I were out of sight, I unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. I felt Natsume look at me but I shrugged it off. I was thankful that he did not ask after.

I know why I was feeling guilty. I know why Sumire's other friends were looking at me weirdly. It might seem like I'm just Natsume's friend. And I might even try and convince other people that we are just friends but deep down. I know that I am falling for him. Deep down I know that I want more than friendship from him but at the same time I know that Sumire likes him. She probably liked him first before I did. Again, I let out a sigh. _"What did I just get myself into?"_ I asked myself.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think? Please let me know. :)**_

 _ **.FAV**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_To the readers of this story... I would like to apologize for uploading really late, like almost more than 1 month late. I have been pretty busy and stressed out at school lately that all I have done regarding this is to outline what I would want for this story._**

 ** _Anyway, thank you for patiently waiting. Here is the 7th Chapter! I hope you guys would like it!_**

 ** _Special thanks to the following who gave reviews and warms my heart inspiring me to write more when I have the time:_**

 ** _newroz_**

 ** _Lady Stradivari_**

 ** _bukspiks_**

 ** _SunBabyBoss_**

 ** _Animelover173_**

 ** _(and to the Guests who left a review)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Text, Jealousy and Makeups**

I was seating on our usual lunch table with Hotaru as we waited for Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. As usual, Hotaru was eating her favorite crabs along with a few side dishes. I was talking to her… well it's more like I was talking to myself.

It was kind of weird really. With all the times the two of us were stuck together, it's a usual scenario that I end up talking most of the time while she stays quiet. But of course every now and then she would indulge me with some of the most amusing and fun conversations I could ever ask for. That's probably the reason why we got along so well together. I even consider her as my best friend even with such a short time together.

I was in the middle of complaining to Hotaru about this one professor I had earlier that morning, when Anna and Nonoko arrived. I noticed that they gave me a cautious look before greeting us and settling down in our table. It was weird but I decided to shrug it off.

A few moments after their arrival, Sumire showed up. She wasn't her usual cheery self as she did so. She was just quiet. There wasn't her usual loud greeting that even Hotaru who does not normally react to things, looked up from her food. "What's up?" I asked as soon as she sat down with her food.

She looked up at me with a hard look before shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing," she said.

I could tell that she was lying. Normally, she would be talking nonstop even though no one seems to be listening. But she was not even saying anything at the moment. And, how could she even tell me that nothing's wrong when she just looked at me that way. I let out a sigh. I would not push it if she doesn't want to tell me willingly.

I focused my attention back to my food. And as I did so, Anna and Nonoko's earlier cautious look struck me. They know something. And that something concerns specifically me. I let out a sigh as a shoved a mouthful of pasta in my mouth.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate over my pants. Since the atmosphere at the table was suffocating and very awkward for me to handle, I whipped my phone out. And instantly, my mood lifted. It was a text message from a friend whom I haven't spoken to for a long time. "Hey. Our project is already done. It was a success. How are you?"

Without even realizing it, I was smiling from ear to ear. I was about to reply to the message when I heard someone clear their throat. "And what are you smiling over there for?" Sumire asked coldly.

I looked up at the table. Anna and Nonoko were looking from Sumire and me worriedly, Hotaru has a hard look on her face as she looked at Sumire and Sumire was glaring at me. I frowned. "Why? Isn't it such a bad thing to feel happy with just a text message?" I asked quite oblivious what she's worked up on.

"I didn't peg you to be some sort of slut you know," was her cold reply.

"Sumire!" Anna and Nonoko both said telling her off but she ignored them and continued to glare at me.

"Excuse me?" I said. My ears might have failed me for a moment but it seemed to be working fine. Was she insinuating that I'm a _slut_.

"Oh don't act innocent," Sumire said as she rolled her eyes. "I've been seeing you around Natsume these past few weeks."

It took me for quite a while to digest what she was saying. And when it finally sinks in, my eyes widened and before I knew it I was laughing. It caught Sumire and the others' attentions. They all looked at me like I lost it or something. "What's so funny?" Sumire finally asked when she composed herself. There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, it's just…" I said as I tried to compose myself. I took in a breath and looked at Sumire straight in the eye. "I'm going to be honest with you here Sumire. I like Natsume… but I would never dare to flirt with anyone. And I'm definitely not flirting with him. We're friends and I was… am hanging out with Natsume because I have most of my classes with him and all we do together is study."

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire's eyes widened while Hotaru remained indifferent. I wasn't really planning on admitting that I somehow like Natsume but since this situation is happening with my friends I figured I have to tell them. I also didn't want to ruin my friendship with Sumire just because of some guy, although said guy is now my friend as well. Besides, it was true; Natsume and I don't do much with each other really. We might talk together about different things every now and then but we mostly study together.

"So… you really like Natsume?" Sumire asked.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. "I'm sorry. I know you liked him as well… probably even before I come here in Japan. But I just couldn't help myself."

Sumire glared at me for a bit before closing her eyes and letting a loud sigh. "I've been noticing you two getting closer a few days since you came here," she said in a quiet voice. "And I've been feeling jealous. But I couldn't blame you even if I liked to. We don't really choose who we would like. It happens."

I looked at her and the both of us held each other's gaze for a while. I actually did not know what to do. I have never been in a situation where I have the same crush as one of my friends. I'm actually quiet nervous. I opened my mouth to say something but Hotaru beat me to it. "It would be quite laughable and disappointing if you two start fighting because of a guy," she said plainly. "That's for children to do. You guys should act mature."

I looked at Hotaru and smiled gratefully before looking up at Sumire. "This doesn't affect our friendship right?" I asked sheepishly.

Sumire let out a smile. "I'm sorry for acting jealous."

I shrugged. "It's okay… I guess," I said.

Beside us, I heard Anna and Nonoko let out a sigh. And before anything could get ugly again, the two of them changed the topic. They were talking about some new restaurant or café that they found online. I let out a smile just grateful that that was over before returning to give a reply to the text message. "Wow! Wasn't that one the new building or was it some resort where you were the head? Congratulations! Does that mean you're free to wonder for a few months again? I'm fine. I'm quite adjusted to the new school. Oh! I wasn't able to tell you. But I transferred to Japan. It's quite nice actually. Visit me soon." I wrote before pressing the send button.

* * *

 _ **So... that's it for 7th chapter. I'll probably be able to finish writing the next one after our finals examination at school which is probably by 15th of December or later.**_

 _ **And for those who were/are asking about when Tsubasa would make his appearance... he would be in the next Chapter! Get ready for that. I have actually written half of it... so please stay tuned and continue to support my fic.**_

 _ **Love. SilentVisionary**_

 _ **.FOLLOW**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Greetings! Happy Holidays everyone! So sorry for the late update. School is done and I finally got my grades. Thankfully I did well and passed my subjects... well except for one. I have to repeat Law. Sadly.**_

 **Anyway, for those who reviewed Chapter 7 ( _and newroz). Thank you very much!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Childhood Friend**

Later that night, when I was doing my homework, I heard my phone ring. I put my pen down and reached for my phone. A small smile graced my lips when I saw who was calling. I then immediately answered the phone.

"Mi-chan," a familiar manly voice said on the other line and my smile widened.

"Tsubasa-nii," I said with a laugh. "How are you?"

I heard him chuckle over the phone. "I should be asking you the same. I saw your reply. You guys moved to Japan huh?"

I leaned back to my chair and pouted. "You didn't really answer my question though," I said. "But yeah, my parents suddenly decided they want to go back to their hometown. And viola, they dragged me with them. Anyway, so how was the project? What are you up to now?"

"Didn't you also want to try living in Japan? I remember before… wasn't it when you were in high school? Anyway, you found that exchange program to Japan but your parents just won't say yes?" Tsubasa said. "And now… you have what you wanted."

"I might have wanted it before," I said with a sigh. "But I mean not in the middle of the school year. Especially when I'm in my third year of college!"

"But aren't you well-adjusted there already?" he asked. "And it's not like you have a problem with the language or anything."

I found myself blushing when he said that. "Well, it was hard at first alright plus I don't have any friends and it was in the middle of the freaking school year!" I say with a pout and I heard him chuckle on the other line. "So, are you going to tell me what's up with you?"

I heard Tsubasa clear his throat on the other line. I tilted my head to the side a bit curious on why he seemed so nervous. "The project was a success! I'll send you a photo later," he said with his usual cheerful manner. My worries immediately left me and after that, he was blabbering and was telling me about his experiences on his latest job. In return, I told him about my new school and about my new friends. But somehow, I did not tell him about Natsume although I do not know why.

My homework lay forgotten for quite a while and I somehow found myself lying down on my bed an hour later still talking with Tsubasa-nii. It's always like this when we talk to each other on our phones. Talking with him like this feels natural. We were in the middle of talking about the nice places he has visited over Dubai while he was undergoing on completing the projects he has, when my eyes landed on my clock and I began to panic.

Without even realizing it, it has become so late into the night. I quickly got up from my bed and took my place at my study table. My cellphone was still on hand and Tsubasa-nii was still talking happily. I let out a sigh since I'm hesitant to end the call here. After all, it has been a while since we last talked to each other. "Tsubasa-nii," I said cutting him on his story.

"What?" he asked stopping mid-sentence.

"It's already late here and I still have a lot to finish," I said a bit sad. "I'll talk to you later?"

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds that I thought Tsubasa did not hear me. I was about to call out again when he spoke. "Ooh, okay," he said in his usual cheerful tone. "I'll see you later then."

"Mmm'kay," I said and we both hang up.

It took me a while before what he said sink into me. I was in the middle of finishing up my homework when I realized it. 'Did he just say "I'll see you later"?' I asked myself. For a while I pondered on what he meant but deciding that it was a slip out of habit, I got ready for bed. That night I slept without realizing that a big surprise was on the midst of happening.

Earlier the next morning, I went about my usual way. And like always, I was the first one to arrive at the classroom. But unlike the usual, I was unusually sleepy. I am not a morning person but I could always handle early morning classes without looking tired and sleep deprived. It might have been because of last night's workload and Tsubasa-nii's unexpected phone call that I uncharacteristically fell asleep.

I didn't know how long I was asleep. It must have been quite long because when I woke up, I was greeted with the most beautiful pair of red eyes I have ever seen. My eyes widened in surprise and I immediately sat up straight. I was a good thing that I was able to keep myself from letting out a startled scream because when I came to my senses, the professor was already in the room and was in the middle of teaching.

I put a hand over my chest to calm myself down. I was sure that I'm blushing real hard right now. Once I was sure that I'm finally stable, I let out a sigh and turned to my side. I directed a glare at Natsume which he returned with a raised eyebrow. "What were you doing?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. I continued to stare at him waiting for his answer but he didn't. Instead, he returned his gaze in front.

I let out a small huff and glared at him. I continued to glare for a while. But he seemed determined to ignore me. Realizing that it would not lead to anything productive, I let out a soft resigned sigh and focused my attention to the professor.

The professor went on and on about the subject and I kept on taking down notes. When the bell rang signaling the end of the period, I let out a sigh of relief and stretched out my arms before gathering up my things. I was out the door when Natsume spoke. "Yoo," he said.

I glared to my side and instantly I felt my heart flutter. There he was with all his glory just leaning casually on the wall. His bag was hanging on one of his shoulders. He was so hot and his fiery red eyes were staring at me. I felt myself blush and instantly his lips were gracing their usual smirk.

"What?" I asked trying not to lose my cool and embarrass myself. "Were you waiting for me?"

Natsume detached himself from the wall and walked up to me. "Come on," was all he said.

A small pout graced my lips as I fell into step with him. "You were looking at me a while ago when I fell asleep in class," I said. "Why?"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk in silence beside me. "Come on. I'm really curious. Why were you looking at me a while ago?" I asked. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Perhaps you thought I was cute while sleeping right? Right?"

He stopped right on his tracks and looked at me. His expression was unreadable. I tilted my head to the side and stopped as well before smiling up at him in a teasing manner. "I was cute sleeping like that wasn't I?" I said teasing him. "You didn't fall for me did you?"

Natsume frowned at that. He reached out his hand to shuffle my hair. "Yaah! You're messing it up!" I said in a loud voice as I try to stop him from doing so. He moved a bit closer to me so that our faces were inches apart. It made me stop struggling.

His usual smirk came once more. He moved his face closer to mine which made me blush more than I preferred. I thought he was going to kiss me but he stopped midway. His smirk grew wider. "I just thought you look funny sleeping," he said with his husky voice. "And besides, you're easy to tease like this."

Before I could react to what he said, he was already off me. I frowned as I tried to catch up to him once I was back to my own sanity. I slapped him hard on the arm once I caught up with him. He let out a small chuckle. "That wasn't nice," I told him as he continue to chuckle. "Meanie."

"That because you're easy to tease," he said as we continued to walk to our next class. We continued our friendly bicker. Well, it was more on I was reprimanding him for being a meanie and him staying silent or shrugging his shoulders every now and then. Really, sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with him or why I even like him.

Once I got tired on talking, I just settled on walking silently next to him. We were rounding the corning and was about to pass the faculty room, which was a few rooms away from our next class when I stopped on my tracks. My eyes widened in surprise.

Natsume was a few steps ahead of me when he noticed that I fell behind. He looked back at me. "Why'd you suddenly stopped?" I barely heard him asked me. My eyes were focused up ahead at the two figures talking outside the faculty room.

"Mikan, come on. We're going to be late," Natsume called to me but I ignored him.

It took me a few seconds to snap out of it. Once I did, I took a step forward, and another and another. Without even realizing it, I walked past Natsume and I found myself a few steps away from the two people. One of them was my uncle, while the other was… "Tsubasa?" I said unsure which got their attention.

* * *

 _ **So? What do you guys think? I hope you like it!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**_

 ** _.FOLLOW_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hi there! SilentVisionary here! I just want to wish you guys a Happy New Year!_**

 ** _So... I think this is the longest chapter_** ** _I have made for this fanfic so far. I'm actually deliberating if I should make the chapter longer. What do you guys think? I was going to post this one sooner but the internet was malfunctioning._** ** _Anyway, please enjoy this update! Hope you guys would like it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Beginning of Trouble**

Both men faced me. A wide smile was on Tsubasa's lips when he saw me. "Mikan!" he said with his usual cheery tone.

A wide smile graced on my lips as well. And the next thing I knew was that I have already thrown myself to Tsubasa (not really caring that my uncle was there watching). He let out a chuckle as he caught me in his arms. "We were talking last night! Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked before detaching myself from him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Tsubasa shuffled my hair. "I was given a teaching job for the engineering department," he said.

My eyes widened in shock. I looked at Tsubasa and he was just smiling at me. For a moment, I just stood there letting the information sink in. When it finally did, my head snapped to my uncle's direction. I was about to open my mouth to accuse him of not telling me when I felt a hand grab my arm.

I turned around to look at the owner of the hand. It was Natsume. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that Natsume was with me. "We're going to be late," he said.

"Oh! Class, right," I said then turned to both my uncle and Tsubasa. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later then!"

Natsume's hand found mine and he pulled me as he started to lead me towards the classroom. I took a peek at him and his face was stoic as ever. But somehow, it felt like he was annoyed about something. I was about to say something but opted not to realizing that he must be annoyed that we're going to be late.

Thankfully, when we arrived at the room, the professor wasn't there yet. His hand was still holding mine when we entered that room. I blush a little as I look down on our entwined hands. "Natsume," I said softly.

"What?" he asked. A hint of irritation was evident in his tone.

"Your hand," I said shyly.

He looked down on our hands then quickly let my hand go. He cleared his throat and went to his seat. I turned to look at him. I could not help but sigh.

Before I knew it, my morning classes have ended. I gathered my things and went to exit the room with a small smile on my lips thinking that Natsume was waiting for me outside. But to my surprise, Natsume wasn't there. I looked down on my watch and frowned.

Normally, Natsume waits for me outside the room. We always walked together to the cafeteria even though we separate to our respective set of friends. I let out a soft sigh and shook my head. "What's wrong with him?" I asked myself softly.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate. Thinking that it was probably Natsume, I quickly pulled out my phone. It wasn't Natsume. It was a text from Tsubasa. "I'm at your uncle's office," it said. "Want to join us for lunch?"

I smiled halfheartedly and shrugged off my disappointment. I took another glance at my phone before putting it away.

It didn't take me long to find myself standing in front of my uncle's office. As much as possible, I usually avoid meeting my uncle at school. It wasn't because I was embarrassed about it. But it was more of I don't want to be treated differently from the others.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Uncle, Tsubasa-nii," I called once I entered the room.

"Aah, Mikan-chan!" my uncle said greeting me warmly. "You're here. The food would be here in a minute."

I smiled and walked over to the couch where my uncle was seated drinking tea and Tsubasa was overseeing some papers. I stared at the papers for a while before clearing my throat and turned my attention to my uncle. I gave him a playful glare. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in an accusing tone.

Uncle Kazumi let out a chuckle. Instead of answering me, he reached out to drink his tea which made me pout. "Sorry Mikan," it was Tsubasa looking up from his papers.

I redirected my glare at him. "Why?" I found myself whining.

"I wanted to surprise you," Tsubasa replied in a cheeky way which made me blush. "Didn't you like it?"

"It's all nice but you know I don't like it when other people keep things from me," I countered which made both uncle Kazumi and Tsubasa chuckle.

"I told you that's how she'll react," uncle Kazumi said.

I pouted at the two of them. Just then, there was a knock on the door. All three of us looked over. It was uncle's assistant who brought lunch with her. It was a bento from the cafeteria. I smiled and thanked her. I grabbed one and settled on my seat. My attention then shifted to the papers that were still in front of Tsubasa. "So, what are those?" I asked, my curiosity getting a hold of me.

"These?" Tsubasa asked. He picked up the paper and smiled at me. "It's my contract."

"Hmmm," I said with a nod of my head and took a bite of my food. "So, what made you decide to teach?" I asked. Tsubasa was now signing the contract. He looked up briefly and smiled at me.

"I just felt like teaching," he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he finished signing. "Besides, I've always wondered what it was like to be a teacher."

"I thought what you always wanted to do was travel the world while heading all those big construction projects," I said. My head tilted to the side as I looked at him.

Tsubasa gathered all the papers and put it back in a folder. He stood up and lightly pats my head. "What's that for?" I asked but he just poked his tongue out. He placed the folder on my uncle's desk. "That settles it then?" he asked to uncle Kazumi which uncle replied with a nod of his head.

Tsubasa settled himself back to the couch and grabbed the remaining bento. For the rest of the hour, the three of us enjoyed our lunch together. It was so fun that I almost lost track of time. The ringing of the bell brought me back to reality.

I looked at my watch and let out a sigh. "I have to go now. I still have classes," I said before standing up.

"You could be late for a few more minutes. I could make an excuse for you," uncle Kazumi offered to me. But I shook my head and gathered up my things.

"You know I don't like using your name in school," I said to him. I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Tsubasa.

I looked at my watch once more and frowned. I'm pretty sure I was late already. I let out a groan and rushed to my classroom. Upon reaching the room, my eyes widened. Natsume seemed to have just reached the room as well.

"Natsume," I called letting a small smile escape my lips. "Late as well huh?"

Natsume was halfway to pushing the door when I called him. He stopped midway and looked back at me. I was almost sure he would greet me like usual but he didn't. Instead, he went inside the room without speaking to me. It was as if he didn't see me.

I frowned. "What's wrong with him now?" I asked myself. I let out a groan and shuffled my hair. Natsume was definitely fine just a while ago and now he's ignoring me?

I glared at the door before deciding to enter the room. I quickly went to my seat which was beside Sumire. Once I was seated, I let out a huge sigh. It didn't go unnoticed by my green haired friend. "Did you guys fight?" Sumire asked me.

I looked at her weirdly. "Fought who?" I asked not really sure what she was on about.

"You and Natsume," she said in a matter of fact tone. "He seemed really annoyed a while ago at lunch and you didn't show up."

"Aah, that," I replied while taking out my notebook and pen. "Something came up. And regarding Natsume…" I glanced towards Natsume's seat. "I'm not sure what's wrong with him."

Sumire let out a 'hmm-ing' sound. "Are you sure?" she insisted.

I faced her and nodded her head. "Besides, you know how moody he can get sometimes. It's probably one of those times," I said as an excuse. That seemed to settle it. She turned her attention in front. I then shifted my gaze to Natsume where it lingered for a while before focusing at the class.

Classes went by fast and it was dismissal time already. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, the day was over and there wasn't much homework to deal with. I smiled and made my way to the lockers where I found Natsume dropping some of his stuff.

Instantly, my smile fell. It feels weird that Natsume was ignoring me a while ago. But I would like to think that it was just a misunderstanding on my part. Natsume isn't the most social guy out there. And it was true that he has the tendency to be cold to other people. But after this past months hanging out with him, I have become used to the Natsume that would give me a small smile/smirk. It was usually the other girls that he ignores.

I took a deep breath before walking up to him. "Natsume," I called him. "You're ignoring me. Why?"

He glanced my way. "I'm not," he said with his usual nonchalant tone.

"Yes you are," I argued. "Why?"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. Once he was done dropping his things, he closed his locker and turned to me. "Need to drop some stuff?" he asked which took me aback.

I stared at him for a while. "Oh! You're back to normal," I said more to myself. "Maybe I was just overreacting."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at me. He clearly heard what I just said. "You were overreacting," he said with a smirk which made me smile a little.

After that misunderstanding, which was technically only me since I was assuming he was pissed off or something, Natsume offered to go with me to the café that I was insisting we go to just the other day. I agreed with a huge grin on my face.

And so, we found ourselves walking to the parking lot to get Natsume's car. I could not keep myself from smiling as we walked towards his car. As usual, I was the one talking more but it was nice when Natsume would say some little retorts every now and then. And before I knew it, we were comfortably settled in his car and were off to the café.

I was so happy that it was only a misunderstanding in my part about Natsume and that he asked me to go to the café with him. I was all so giddy that I did not notice Tsubasa was also by the parking lot and was watching the two of us until the car disappeared from his view.

* * *

 ** _That's it for this chapter. So... what do you guys think?_**

 ** _REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_To my dear readers, I am so sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long! I was so busy with school and everything was kinda in a mess. I started writing again since this summer vacation but I have to stop for a few weeks because I went and had an operation. But anyway, everything is okay now. I might be able to write/finish this hopefully by the end of this year. I'll try my best to update as fast as I could._**

 ** _Anyway, I would like to thanks those who left reviews saying that you guys really like this and were encouraging me to continue. I hope you guys would like this chapter. :)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Coffee Shops and Jealousy**

When we arrived at the café, there was a small que at the counter. Natsume fall in line and I followed suit. My whole attention was on the menu above. It was really weird, I have the habit of looking at the menu of the coffee shops I go to even when I know I'll end up ordering the same drink I usually order. "Caramel macchiato, right?" I heard Natsume say in front of me.

My eyes shifted from the menu above to Natsume. "I'm sorry," I said unsure if I heard right.

"Why do you even bother looking at the menu when you'll end up ordering caramel macchiato since you're too afraid to try different drinks when trying out new cafes," he said.

I felt my blood rush to my cheeks. "Hmmp," I said and crossed my arms. I wasn't about to give in that he was right. "Well, if you know me so well how about you make my order and let's see if it's the right one I'm thinking."

Natsume let out a smirk and looked me in the eye. He slowly moved his face near mine which made my blush deepen. "Is that a challenge?" he asked.

I looked away on reflex and immediately regretted doing so. I tried to compose myself but his close proximity makes me conscious. "I…," I said not sure what I wanted to say. But after a while I looked back at him. My face was defiant. "Yes it is," I said finally.

Natsume's expression remained playful even after he pulled back. "Go and take a seat, I'll order for the two of us," he said.

I nodded my head and was about to retreat to go find a seat but I was reminded of the payment. I turned back and tugged on his shirt. "What?" he asked.

"Money…" I said which made him raise hid eyebrow in question. "We need to split the bill."

He shook his head which made me frown. "I'll take care of this one," he said. He must have caught on my expression since he added. "And you can take care of the bill next time."

I thought about it and smiled a little. "Hmmm… I could work with that," I said before turning around. I found a nice spot in the corner and settled there while I wait for Natsume.

Not long after, Natsume arrived with our orders. He placed a cup in front of me and the other cup to this side before placing a slice of strawberry cheesecake in the middle.

Before I knew it I was smiling. One of my weaknesses is cheesecakes. And apparently, Natsume has caught up with it. The thought that Natsume pays attention in what I like made me smile wider. I looked at him as he took his seat. "Thank you," I said as I took a sip on the drink that he ordered for me. It was caramel macchiato. My smile widened.

"Got it right?" he asked as he too took a sip of his drink.

I nodded my head as I reached for the fork and took a bite of the cheesecake. "Mmm… I didn't know you were paying attention," I said more to myself but Natsume heard it. "Of course I would," I barely heard him say.

In shock, I looked up from my food and looked at him. I could my feel my blood rush on my cheeks. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were focus somewhere out of the window and he had his chin propped onto his hand as he did so. I could see a small blush on his cheeks which made me blush more.

For a moment, I didn't know what to do or say. I just kept on staring at him. I didn't intend for him to hear it in the first place. But for him to reply to it without any playful remark was unexpected. I heard him clear his throat which brought me back from my thoughts. "What are you staring at?" he said with his usual uncaring tone.

Immediately looked down on my food and reached out for a bite of the cake. "Nothing," I said in a hurry. I was about to put the fork in my mouth but was stopped midway. Natsume's hand found mine and he guided my hand towards him making me feed him the cake.

"Whaa-," I said. My eyes were wide and I was blushing hard and yet Natsume was composed. He directed his smirk at me as he ate the cake that I fed him. His hand was still holding mine. "That tasted good," he said.

I retrieved my hand from his reluctantly. His touch was nice, it was gentle. My heart was beating so fast but I tried composing myself. I don't want to be more obvious than I already am. "You could have told me you wanted one instead of doing that," I managed to say.

"Hmmm… where's the fun in that?" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

I let out a pout and once more reach out for the cake to have a mouthful. I have already got a bite of the cake when I realized that in this way, we are sharing an indirect kiss. I suddenly felt shy but kind of happy at the same time. It was weird how he can make my heart skip a bit and make me feel like there are butterflies fluttering in my stomach just by doing small things like this.

We spent the rest of our time there in comfortable silence which was broken sometimes with our teasing and whenever I remember something I wanted to share to him. My eyes widened when I looked at the time. It was almost 6 pm. "Aaah," I said. "I have to be home for dinner."

Natsume stood up. "Come on," he said. "I'll drop you off."

I smiled at him and followed suit. Before I knew it, we were already in front of my house. I took of my seatbelt before facing him. "Thanks as always," I said. And before I could think it through, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Natsume's eyes widened a bit and he looked at him. I felt myself blush a little but instead of being embarrassed, I gave him a small smile before going out of his car. I gave him a small and then closed the door. I walked over to the gate but before I could reach it, it opened.

"Oi, Mikan where did you come from?" Tsubasa said in greeting.

"None of your business," I told him with a huff. "Where are you going?"

"I just happen to see a strange car stop by the gate and you emerging form it. I got curious what you were up to," he said in a nonchalant tone.

"Hmmm," I said. Just then I heard a honk. It was Natsume. He hasn't gone yet. I turned around and looked at the car. He has turned down the window facing us. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he called and it must have been my imagination but he gave Tsubasa a glare before turning the window up and driving home.

I watch him leave before turning around and going inside the house. Tsubasa was silent as he stared at the way Natsume disappeared into. I tilted my head to the side. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

In a matter of seconds, Tsubasa turned into his playful self and gave me a cheeky smile before following me inside and closing the gate behind him. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I'll be staying here for a few days or weeks depends how long they get my loft fixed," he said with a shrug. I nodded my head in response.

Once we're inside the house, he made his way to the living room. The television was on, he must have been watching tv before he went outside to check up on me. I gave him a cheeky smile. "You sure you prefer watching there than in the entertainment room?" I asked.

"I'm fine here," he called in return.

"Hmmm," I said before disappearing in my own room and changing into home clothes. I was with him minutes later. I sat next to him and stared at the television. "So what are you watching?" I asked.

"Not really sure, I was just flipping channels and this seemed interesting," he said.

"Want to watch a movie instead?" I asked and he looked at me. His eyebrow raised. "Not outside. There's a bunch of movies in the entertainment room that I haven't seen yet."

"Sounds nice… but I want to pick the movie," Tsubasa said which made me pout. "You're just going to pick some romance movie that's so cheesy."

"I won't!" I said which made him laugh. I led the way to the entertainment room. And just like that, the two of us settled on the couch and watched a movie.

It was in the middle part of the movie that Tsubasa spoke in a serious tone. "So, who was that guy you were with earlier," he said which caught my attention. "Wasn't he the same guy I saw you at school with?"

I stole a glance at him before returning my gaze to the movie. He was having a serious face one but I didn't mind the meaning of it. It was just probably because of the movie. "Oh, Natsume?" I asked. "Well, he's a friend. We always hang out with each other." _And I happen to like him_ , I added in my mind.

"Hmmm," he said. "You two seem awfully close. Do you like him?"

I felt myself blush as I turned my attention to Tsubasa. "I… I," I said a bit flustered because I didn't think Tsubasa would say something like that. "I don't." I let out a huff and crossed my arms. "Why are you asking that kind of questions anyway. Let's just watch the movie."

I returned my gaze on the movie and didn't notice that Tsubasa was still looking at me. I didn't even notice that he has a weird expression… and that all the while as I was flustered he had his fists on a ball.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you guys think? Please leave some reviews. Thank you!**_

 _ **SilentVisionary**_

 _ **Please Review... Follow... and Favorite!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi there everyone! I know it's been months but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story yet. I've just been busy with college and all. I only have 2 semester left before I'm free with life. For now, please bear with my slow updates. I'll try to at least update as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience.**_

 _ **Thank you to the following people who made an effort to leave a review:**_

 _ **xoxAmuto4everxox**_

 _ **nodanodanodameee**_

 ** _and the two guests Marichitt and Bleh_**

 ** _Thank you to the people who also followed and favorite-d this story. You guys give me inspiration to continue writing._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Small Hints**

Hotaru and I walked together towards the cafeteria. "Argh, I seriously hate law classes. I mean, the topic itself is interesting but I could never get used to how monotone and boring Atty. Jiro teaches," I said as I fixed my bag. "It's seriously hard to concentrate and listen to him when any minute now all I can think of it to drift to sleep."

"You always say that after every law class Mikan," Hotaru said in an exasperated tone. "It's not like you actually listen in class. Most of the time you ended up sleeping."

I felt myself blush. "I couldn't help it! His voice is a lullaby," I complained. "I always ended up working extra hard at home to catch up on the discussion part where I ended up sleeping."

"And whose fault is it?" Hotaru asked in her usual cold tone. If I didn't know her any better, I would have flinched. But since I'm used to her cold tone, I'm sure that she was only looking after me.

I was about to say something else to her when the sudden crowd at the cafeteria caught my attention. Hotaru too seemed distracted by this since she stopped in her tracks. "What's going on?" I asked as I looked at the cafeteria to Hotaru.

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me," she said. "I don't really care much as long as they stay out of my way." She has a deadly aura to her by now as she reached towards her bag. I let out a nervous chuckle and was dreading what would happen next.

I was watching her nervously as she brought out a gun like thing out of her bag when I felt a hand tap me on my shoulder. "What's going on here?" I heard a familiar annoyed tone. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I felt myself instantly relax. "Not sure," I said. "But if they keep blocking the cafeteria entrance something bad might happen." I added as an afterthought before looking at the owner of the voice.

Natsume stood beside me. He was clearly annoyed at the scene and I felt myself sweat drop. It was one thing to handle an annoyed Hotaru who was ready to blast her gun at the people, but to handle an annoyed Hotaru and Natsume at the same time is a different matter. I was about to say something to Natsume when I heard a loud crashing noise. Hotaru has unleashed her latest creation on the people who were blocking the entrance. "Hotaru!" I said in horror.

"What? They were blocking the way," she said nonchantly as she put the _baka gun_ back in her bag. I let out a sigh before following her inside. Natsume and his friend followed suit.

We immediately went towards the counter. Hotaru and the rest were focused on getting their food while I look around trying to figure what caused the commotion. Soon, my eyes found Tsubasa who was comfortably seated in a table near the table Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire were occupying. And as I look around, almost everyone, especially the girls were looking at him. I could not blame them, Tsubasa-nii is a very handsome guy. He has always been famous in his school before.

I fell in line behind Hotaru and shifted my gaze to the food they were serving today. They were serving two of my favorite dishes and I can't seem to decide which one I'd rather have today. The cafeteria staff waited patiently as I made my decision, but I can't seem to decide. I'm completely aware that I'm taking a lot of time. Even Hotaru has finished getting her food.

"She'll take gyudon and I'll have tonkatsu," I heard Natsume say beside me. I looked at him with a confused look. "By the rate you're going you won't be able to finish before lunch ends."

I felt myself blush as I took the plate of gyudon given to me and was about to put it on my tray. But instead, Natsume took the plate from me and put it on his tray, got his tonkatsu plate before going to the table where Hotaru and the rest are sitting. I quickly followed him and gave him a pout. "I might not have been thinking of getting the gyudon," I said, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "And I thought you prefer curry than tonkatsu. Why did you get tonkatsu instead of curry?"

Natsume shrugged. "I just felt like eating tonkatsu than curry," he said simply.

When we were almost near the table Hotaru and the rest were occupying, I heard Tsubasa call me. I look at his direction and gave him a small smile and waved. He was giving me signs offering me to have lunch with him. I looked at Natsume and he seemed to be more stoic than before. I hesitated going by Tsubasa for a minute. "I…" I started but was instead cut off by Natsume. "I'll put this at your table," he said before going towards Hotaru and the others.

I watched him before letting out a sigh and turned to Tsubasa. "Mind having lunch with me?" he asked with his usual bright smile.

I shook my head and politely declined. "Maybe next time," I told him before pointing one table beside his. "I'm with my friends now."

He looked at where I was pointing. His expression became unreadable for a second before turning back to their usual carefree self. And for a moment I wondered if I just imagined it. "Maybe next time then," he said with a smile.

"Enjoy your lunch," I said before turning around and going back to the table where my friends were.

I immediately noticed that Natsume and his friends were in our table. Yuu and Koko were having a conversation with Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. Ruka was trying to have a conversation with Hotaru but he seemed to be failing. Once I reached the table, I immediately took a seat between Hotaru and Natsume. "This is different than usual," I noted in hopes of getting Natsume to talk. But instead, he just remained quiet.

I looked down on my food and noticed that my gyudon is already mixed well and there were slices of tonkatsu on top. I let out a small smile and looked at Natsume. "Thank you," I said. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave out a "hn" as he continued to eat.

"How'd you know that cute new professor, Mikan?" Sumire asked once I was settled down.

"Tsubasa-nii?" I asked. "Or does he go with Andou-sensei here?"

"Yes! Him," she said. "He's been the talk of the students all morning. I actually thought they were exaggerating when they said that he was handsome and hot. But damn… he even looks young."

I let out a nervously laugh. "He's a few years older than us. 4 years I think." I said in reply. "And to answer your question. He's my childhood friend."

"You should introduce us sometime," Nonoko butted in as well. "I mean, he really is handsome and with only 4 years of age."

"I wouldn't mind having a relationship with a professor if he's handsome as Andou-sensei is," sighed Anna which made me a bit uncomfortable.

I've always known Tsubasa-nii is very popular with the ladies but I've never seen him like that. He was always like a brother to me, and older brother that I never had. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with my friends ogling at Tsubasa-nii, I tried to change the topic. And thankfully, it worked.

Minutes later, I was laughing at a joke Koko said when I felt Natsume move closer to me. I didn't mind it much. I've been used to Natsume doing this every now and then but what caught me off guard was that he took my bowl and got some of my food. I looked at him bewildered. "Hey! That's mine," I said which caught our friends' attention.

"I felt like having gyudon," he said in a matter-of-fact tone as if it's the only explanation there is. I let out a small pout as he continued to eat another spoonful. "I gave you some of my tonkatsu," he said after I kept on whinning which shut me up.

"But I didn't ask for you to give me some," I said.

"You still ate it," he said with a smirk. "So, inexchange I'll get some of your food."

I let out another pout and was about to say something, but I found myself unable to since Natsume fed me a spoonful using his fork. I immediately felt myself blush. Our friends who were watching our exchanged laughed. "Seriously, you two look like a couple," Koko said as he laugh and I felt myself blush a deeper shade of red.

I moved a few inches away from Natsume and looked away from him. I could not say anything in return but I just kept quiet. It was a bit embarrassing but at the same time I felt happy. 'Natsume and I look like a couple,' I can't help but repeat over and over again in my head. Curiously, I took a peak at Natsume who also fell silent. 'Was that a small blush I'm seeing?' I asked myself.

"Are you sure you two are just friends?" Yuu added after. "You guys are acting more of a couple each day."

I blushed and looked at Yuu. "I-I-It's n-not l-like t-that," I said stuttering. "We-we're g-great f-friends. Right Natsume?"

Natsume looked at me then at the rest of our friends. He didn't reply but he just gave us a shrug before turning back to his food. His friends kept on teasing us after. And I was blushing all throughout lunch period not knowing that my little groups' exchanges were carefully being watch by Tsubasa.

He watched as I Natsume steal some of my food. He watched as Natsume fed me with his own spoon. And he watched as my friends teased me and Natsume.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. I just really want to post at least one chapter to let you guys know that I am alive, well, and I haven't forgotten this story yet. I hope you guys liked it.**_

 _ **As always, I would like you guys to please leave a review. It would be really appreciated. Thank you!**_

 _ **REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello there! I'm alive and healthy. Just busy with review schools in preparation for my boards~ Rest assured that I haven't forgotten about this fic and that I intended to see this to the end. This fic means a lot to me. It has elements of my real life mixed into the story but most of what's happening here is fiction. Although, some scenes are based on my almost relationships. Lol. Anyway, I hope you guys would like this~**_

 ** _Please bear with my super slow updates. But I'll try my best to update as much as I can._**

 ** _Anyway, thank you for these people for giving me inspiration to keep on writing. You are the reason I'm still writing even after such a long time:_**

 ** _Wind of SilentBell_**

 ** _xoxAmuto4everxox_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Confessions and Confusion**

Lunch break went by fast. It was a nice change to have Natsume and his friends eat over at our table. It was always fun when we hang out with them. We stood up from our tables and cleaned up after ourselves. I was about to pick up my used plates but Natsume got them before me. I felt myself blush a little and Yuu's words echoed in my head, "You guys are acting more like a couple each day."

I silently watched as Natsume cleaned up for the both of us. "Does it mean that he likes me too?" I can't help but ask myself. As I follow slowly behind Natsume and our friends, a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned, it was Tsubasa. Our eyes connected for a second and he gave me his usual warm smile. In instinct, I let out a smile in return.

"What are you spacing out there for?" I heard Natsume say beside me.

I looked at him before shaking my head. "I'm not spacing out," I said. Natsume shrugged his shoulders in his usual nonchalant way which made me let out a sneaker. "Come on, we're going to be late in class." I unconsciously found myself linking our arms together as I said that.

Honestly, it's not even a year yet since I transferred here and befriended Natsume. Yet, things like these seem natural when I do it with him. I've always felt comfortable whenever I am around him. And times like this when Natsume just lets me be this close to him and be this touchy that makes me wonder if Natsume likes me too.

I was plucked away from my thoughts when I felt Natsume pinch my cheek. I look up to him confused.

"We're in front of our classroom," he said plainly. I continued to stare at him not sure what he wants me to say to that. He let out a sigh and ruffled his hair. I can see a tiny hint of blush on his cheeks which made me more confused. "Aren't you going to let go?"

It took a few seconds before the meaning behind the question sunk in to me. I quickly unwind my arm from his. I'm pretty sure I was blushing a deep shade of red. "So-sorry," I manage to say before I went inside the classroom and straight to my usual chair.

I heard Natsume clear his throat and followed me inside the room. I couldn't look at him straight in the eye for the rest of the afternoon period after that. It was just plain embarrassing in my part to get lost in my thoughts while I was hanging onto Natsume. Although, it was pretty sweet on his part that he didn't complain. Now that I think about it, normally whenever a girl tries to do such things to him he scowls and doesn't normally let the girl be as close. He wouldn't even do such things with Luna, whom I heard is a childhood friend of his.

I brought out my things and forced myself to focus on the lesson and pushed such distracting thoughts out of my mind. And just like that, time seemed to go so fast. The professor in front wrapped up what he was discussing and once he dismissed us, I let out a soft sigh and stretched my arms. It was such a draining and long lesson. I grabbed my things and went out of the room.

As usual, Natsume was already outside waiting for me when I did. I fell into step alongside him as if it was the most natural thing to do. We didn't talk as we walked the hallways towards our lockers.

I was putting some of my books back in my locker and finding a few more to take home with me when I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. It was a text from Tsubasa asking me to meet with him. "My classes already ended. Is your classes already done?" I sent back.

"Are you done?" I heard Natsume ask behind me. I stuffed my remaining things inside my bag before closing my locker and turning to him. An apologetic smile was on my face.

"I am," I said. "But I don't think I can go home with you today."

He raised an eyebrow at me. It was his usual way of asking "Why?" "I have to take care of something," I said but his questioning stare didn't leave his eyes. "I could wait for you," he offered.

I shook my head. "No, it's alright," I said. "We have a lot of homework and papers due. I'm fine on my own."

Natsume's ruby eyes stared at me hard. He studied me for a few seconds before giving in. He knows that when I've decided on something, it's hard to talk me out of it. He ruffled my hair. "Send me a text when you get home," he said simply, and I smile up at him. "I will. Drive safe and see you tomorrow."

He nodded his head and waved goodbye. I watched him walk away before checking on my phone for Tsubasa's reply. "Meet me at the entrance," it read.

I found myself standing in front of the university entrance a few minutes later. I look around trying to look for Tsubasa. The entrance was full of students walking out and a few cars can be seen exiting as well. I was on my phone when a familiar car pulled up in front of me. "Get in,"

I looked up. It was Tsubasa. He has his usual goofy look on his face although there was something in it that I could not seem to put my finger to. "Where are we going?" I asked. "And why'd you suddenly want to meet up when you're staying at our house?"

"Just felt like going out to eat," he said with a shrug. "Come on. Get in. I've made a reservation."

I eyed him for a few seconds before giving in and getting in the car. This kind of scenario isn't new to me. We've known each other for so long and we've been friends for so long that whenever one of us is craving something, we usually call each other and go out without notice.

The drive to the restaurant was normal and it didn't take long. I asked him how being a professor was and how his day went. And he asked me the same. We joked around and played our usual car games.

The restaurant was nice. Although I haven't been into it. Tsubasa must have searched over the internet for him to learn of such a place. The food was really great. It was Italian. My favorite western cousin. Everything seemed normal to me. I've enjoyed myself. And we shared those nice small talks that turns into deep conversations like always.

Dessert came. And like the rest of the food, it was great. "Mmm," I said as I took a spoonful of gelato. "Their gelato is great. I love this."

"I thought you'd like it," Tsubasa said with a proud smile which made me giggle.

"It's a good thing that you found this place. I'd definitely go back here again. Their food is just amazing and just right to tickle my taste buds," I said as I dig into another spoonful of gelato. "Why'd you suddenly want to eat here?" I asked out of curiosity.

Tsubasa cleared his throat and I looked up at him expectantly. "I miss hanging out with you like the good old days before I went to Dubai for that project," he said. And I nodded my head. "I missed this too." I said with a soft smile on my face.

He let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "I'm not sure we're in the same wavelength," he said which made me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked while happily eating my gelato.

Tsubasa stared at me. I could tell that he was serious, and this wasn't the usual friendly talk we've always shared. I put my spoon down and looked at him. "What is it?" I asked a bit worried.

His intense stare didn't leave their hold on my eyes as his right hand reached out to my left hand. I looked down at our hands before looking back at him. "I've been meaning to tell you…" he started and somehow, I felt my heart skipped a beat. It downed onto me that this wasn't the usual friendly dinners that we go to.

Tsubasa squeezed my hand and look down to them. "Mikan," he called my name. He must have felt me become nervous. I looked at him once more. "I know I'm being selfish. But I want to put it out there. I love you. I've loved you for a long time now."

My eyes widened but I composed myself quickly. I let out a nervous laugh. "I love you too, Tsubasa," I said. "You know I love you."

He shook his head. Once more he squeezed my hand. "It's not the same Mikan and you know it," he said. "I love you as a woman. I've always had."

I pulled my hand back and looked at him. I don't know how to process this. My long time best friend. The person whom I regarded as a brother for all these years has confessed to me. "I…" I started but not really sure what I would say.

I heard Tsubasa sigh as he watches me process what was happening. "I'm not asking for a reply now," he said which made me look at him. I could feel myself get a little teary.

"Tsubasa," I said. "I… you're my best friend. You're like my brother. This… it's a bit hard to process. But… I… I like someone else. He might not return the same feelings as I have but…"

"I know Mikan," he replied. "I see the way you look at him. I see the way act towards him. But I can't just give up without even telling you how I feel. I… wanted to tell you and come clean and hopefully you'll consider my feelings towards you."

I looked down on the table. The gelato I was eating a while ago was a bit melted, half eaten. It suddenly doesn't look appealing as it was a few minutes ago. It's just all too much to process. And somehow, I couldn't help but scold myself. I've called myself Tsubasa's best friend, but I was oblivious to his feelings towards me.

"I…" I said after a while. "I want to go home."

Tsubasa let out a sigh before nodding his head. He called for the bill and paid. The ride home was silent and very uncomfortable. It was probably the first time I have felt like a stranger with Tsubasa.

* * *

 _ **And that's it for now. What do you guys think? I think we're almost to the end of this fic. Maybe 10 more chapters or lesser? I hope you'll continue to support this fic.**_

 ** _REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I've manage to write this after finishing Chapter 12 because 1) I still don't have any internship offers as of the moment and 2) School hasn't started yet so I have a lot of free time to waste (which I probably would regret wasting later on since I haven't touched my modules for review school yet and I'm already behind my scheduled study).**_

 ** _Anyway, as usual I would like to thank the following for dropping a review and keeping me motivated:_**

 ** _Wind of SilentBell_**

 ** _an anonymous guest_**

 ** _SunBabyBoss_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Awareness and Action**

I spent the rest of the week trying to hide from Tsubasa. It was kind of futile, really, since he's staying in our house for the time being. I've resorted to mostly keeping myself locked in my room and purposely eating late. It was childish of me, that I know. It's just for the time being, I could not bear to see him… to see his hurt expression.

I've hurt him. I'm mad at myself for it. I was too caught up in my own world… in my own feelings that I didn't, wasn't able to notice his feelings. I was too insensitive. And I'm a little bit ashamed of myself for suddenly feeling awkward and conscious whenever the thought of bumping into him cross my mind.

I know what I'm doing is wrong. I know I should face him head on… accept his feelings for me and let him go. But I don't want to do it halfheartedly, especially now that my feelings are all a mess. I need to get my shit together and give Tsubasa a proper answer.

I let out a soft sigh. Clearly my thoughts are getting the better of me and I cannot concentrate on anything. I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head above them to close my eyes. This rift between me and Tsubasa is something new and something I've never really seen myself to be in.

It's only been a few days and I know I'm kidding myself if I say I didn't miss Tsubasa's company. I miss him. I miss my best friend. Tsubasa's goofy face flashed in my mind and I instantly felt guilty. Sometimes, I wish he didn't even invite me in that good damn dinner to confess. But I know I was being selfish once more.

I saw how hard these past few days was on him. I saw the hurt in his eyes whenever I ignore him when we pass by each other.

Another sigh escaped my lips. I shut my eyes more hoping to push back those depressing thoughts and finally concentrate on the research materials opened in front of me.

I felt something cold on my cheek. My eyes opened wide and I almost shout out loud. Almost. It was a good thing I was able to stop myself since we are in the library. I put a hand over my heart and let myself calm down before turning to the person, a glare fixed on my eyes. Instead, my favorite banana milk greeted me and my resolve to glare at the person melted away.

How could I get mad with the person when they were probably looking out for me? A small smile graced my lips. I looked up ready to thank Natsume, but my eyes were met with a pair of blue eyes. My smile faltered a bit.

"That's the first time I saw you smile in my direction since…" I heard Tsubasa say. A pang of guilt once more rushed to me. I stayed silent. I wasn't sure what I want to say. There are probably a lot… but I don't know where to begin. "Look, Mikan… I hate how we are now," he said. He ruffled his hair with his free hand – a sign that he was frustrated and stressed over this situation. "If only I knew beforehand that you'll act this way if I confessed then I shouldn't have in the first place."

That snapped me out of my reverie. There he was again, blaming only him when I'm equally as guilty, probably guiltier than him in our situation. I let out a sigh and shook my head. I reached out my hand and took the banana milk from him. "Don't say that," I said my eyes on the banana milk. I was sure my voice was weak and barely a whisper.

I know he was looking at me intently even though I wasn't looking at him. I can feel Tsubasa's stare at me. "But it's the truth," he said a few seconds later. "If I didn't do it. We could have stayed happy together, the best of friends."

Tsubasa was saying things I've thought of… that I have been thinking. Of course, he was also thinking that if he didn't confess to me that day we would have stayed happy. Well, I would have stayed in my happy comfortable bubble while his unspoken and unnoticed feelings for me eat him up. Yes, I did wish the same but… what about his feelings?

I was preoccupied with my own thoughts that I didn't notice Tsubasa kneel down in front of me. I was so caught up on figuring out where I should begin that I didn't notice when a tear slid down my cheeks. It only came to my realization when I felt Tsubasa's warm hands on my cheek wiping the tear.

Our eyes met, and my heart melted. This is my best friend. This is the person who has known me inside and out for most of my life and here he is comforting me. He's trying to make me feel better despite hurting himself. And that's when it downed onto me. I loved him. No. I love him, and he'll always hold a special place in my heart.

I looked him straight in the eye. I love him. But he deserves better. He deserves someone who'll have only him in their heart and mind. "Tsubasa," I said his name. My voice was soft.

"What's going on here?" I heard Natsume's voice. It was stoic and a bit dark.

Tsubasa and I looked up to where Natsume was standing, which was a few steps away from us. He was holding a banana milk and an energy drink. He's eyes scanned from Tsubasa then to me. I saw his eyes darken to a deeper shade of crimson. "What happened?" he said. "Why is Mikan crying?"

Tsubasa stood up and straightened his clothes but he didn't reply. Natsume look at me for explanation. I returned his gaze and shook my head hoping he'll drop it. But when he remained silent and his eyes still looking at me for answers I said, "It's nothing serious Natsume."

I got up from my seat. I looked at Natsume and then at Tsubasa. I let out a sigh and decided I have to deal with Tsubasa first. I'm physically and emotionally drained because of everything and I wish to at least get this matter a closure and maybe salvage my friendship with Tsubasa. "We have to talk," I said to Tsubasa. "Privately."

I turned to Natsume, "I'll be back," I said. But he seemed to not want to drop the subject despite not saying anything. It's still a wonder after all these months being friends with Natsume. There's just this weird connection and understanding between us which always amazes me. "I… I'll try to explain everything later." I added not really sure if I should.

Tsubasa and I found ourselves in a secluded area in the campus. We were both silent for a while. After the emotional state we were both in a while ago, I didn't know where to begin. "Look, Tsubasa…" I began. "I'll be lying if I told you I didn't wish that you didn't go through with your confession. I did. Hell, that thought always cross my mind ever since that day. But… that would be selfish of me."

I took in a breath and looked up at him. He didn't say anything. "I'm thankful that you love me. I'm thankful that you're in my life and that you cared for me," I said. "And I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to notice your feelings towards me. I'm sorry that while you were dealing with your feelings, I was oblivious with everything else and focused more on myself."

"Don't say that Mikan," Tsubasa said. And I shook my head. "But it's the truth." I insisted.

"I choose to stay silent all those times I could have confessed earlier," he said. "You've always stayed single. Yes, you had those flings. Yes, you had almost relationships. I was there. I saw you go through them. I should have swept you off your feet then, but I decided to wait, Mikan. I was overconfident that I would be the last one standing by your side."

My resolve faltered a bit, but I composed myself. "How… how long have you been in love with me?" I asked.

Tsubasa ruffled his hair. "I realized I have feelings for you in the middle of college," he said. Another pang of guilt washed over me. _That long, and I never even noticed it. I said in my mind._ I wanted to laugh at how dense I was.

I closed my eyes. I was, am an idiot. "Tsubasa," I said when I opened my eyes. "I'm really sorry. It's that long and I didn't even once notice it. I'm sorry that when you finally confessed I acted the way that I did. And…" I looked him straight in the eye. I have to do this. "I'm really, really sorry I can't return your feelings."

Tsubasa held my gaze for a long time. There was a lot of emotions passing through his eyes. I didn't look away nor did I dare to move. Slowly, he closed his eyes. Probably to compose himself. When he opened them, I could read what was on his mind. "I saw this coming," he finally said. "I've seen you two together. You and Hyuuga. I saw how happy and in love you are. You've got this look that I haven't seen from you."

I stayed silent. Unsure what I should say after that.

"Mikan," he said after a few seconds of silence. "I'll be okay. Don't look at me like I'm such a fragile little thing when we both know it's you." He smiled a little at me.

I returned his smile, hoping we'll return to the way it was before… or at least we'll still be best friends and our relationship wouldn't change drastically.

"You know you're still Mikan Sakura, my best friend, right?" he said. My face may have been showing what I was thinking.

I took a step towards him… then another until I was in front of him. I pulled him into a hug. "I love you, Tsubasa. I love you and I'm really sorry I could not return your feelings," I said and before I knew it tears were spilling in my eyes. The stress and this roller coaster ride probably has taken its toll on me.

I felt Tsubasa stiffen for a bit before relaxing and returning my hug. He caressed my hair to calm me down as he hugged me tightly letting me cry. "I'm sorry to," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't give up on you. But let me love you Mikan. Let me love you in my own way and know that when something happens I'll always be here for you."

I nodded my head on his chest. I know I wouldn't be able to tell him to drop his feelings for me right now. I know he's hurting more than me. I know our friendship has taken a turn where we couldn't go back to the way it was before. But even so, after all this… I know that I will still have my best friend. This isn't the end of our friendship but the start of a much stronger and much mature bond. And I know that someday, he'll move on and find someone better. He will be able to move on and find someone who'll love him more than I ever love him.

* * *

 _ **What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I know I could have written it better. But this chapter is kind of raw for me. Recently... well just this January I have rejected someone whom I thought would stay in my life. I was an emotional wreck trying to figure out if I really want to enter into a relationship with him or not. But, unlike Tsubasa... the guy didn't push through. He accepted my rejection like it's our usual conversation when I was up and about losing sleep debating on my feelings for him.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of my life... and I hope you like this chapter. Please leave your thoughts and suggestions. I might put them into consideration.**_

 _ **REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE**_


End file.
